


The Alex Rider I Knew

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), F/M, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Scorpia - Freeform, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Spies & Secret Agents, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, loving family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: Life alternating events people back from the dead! Omg what's going on?Through in k unit, and a dead assassin and it's a whole different table





	1. 1

The Alex rider I knew

John

I have a son. I knew he survived because Ian told me, I know what he looks like when he was a child, but I don't know any more. I am a father, to a son that is 15 and I want to get to know him more. The Head Quarters of MI6 told me he would come at 12:00 so all we are doing is waiting for my little boy to come home. Helen can't wait she was practically jumping for joy once they called and said he was alive.

Alex

I wake up and scream Jack's name. My heart pounding really fast from when I remember when Jack died. I figure out a dad and mum I never knew is alive. I close my eyes and try sleep but I can't I head to the 'bank' "hello can I help you?"

"Yes I'd like to check my account"

"What is the number?"

"007-5455-5545" I say the 007 is a joke, but if no one says that they'll be showed out immediately I head to the elevator.

MEAN WHILE IN MI6…

"Alex as you know your parents are alive same with Ian" Mrs. Jones says. Mr. Blunt is gone from duties and I chose to get paid, so now I work for them officially. Still I' m only 16! O well. "Yes I am going there and see them and we are gonna have apparent son day" I say sarcastically and leave the building.

I Alexander Jonathan Rider decided to join MI6 at the age of almost 14! Everyone would think that is crazy, but let them think what they want. If they die by my hands its only they're fault for been there at the wrong time. I feel nothing when I kill people. I use to be scared when I killed now that I think of it I'm just as bad as a Yassen Gregorovich but I don't think about that. A.J.R.

I wrote that in my journal after heading out of MI6 H.Q. I drove to Dulwich England, that's where Ian and my parents are hiding out. Once I get there I sigh and see a familiar person walking towards me. "Hey Al" Ian says with a pat on the back I look at his hand on my shoulder "off please" he nods and obeys.

Ian

I see Alex staring at the door as he expects it to open for him. I put my shoulder on his hand and he wants me to take it off quickly I obey. I open the door "Helen, John! Alex is here!" I yell up the stairs. "He is?" Helen gasps with joy. Hearing someone fall off the bed meant John fell asleep again. The thumping comes from the stairs as they hurry to get down.

"Hello Alex, I am your father do you know me?" John says with a shy smile on his face. "Yeah John Rider right? And Helen Rider? " Al says slowly, I see Helen nods her head as if an over joyed child.

John

I get a close look at my son I see his eyes they look as if they haves seen a lot more for his age. To serious for his age. They're cold and show any sign of his child self long gone. I look carefully at the boy he looks around as if expecting danger, taking everything in all little details. The little details I wouldn't notice.

PART 2

As Helen saw Alex she practically drowned him in kisses "oh my gosh it's my baby boy!" she squealed. He smiles but the light doesn't reach his eyes. "Uh your room is this way I tell him

Helen

Once Alex is here I don't want to lose him, he walked out and grabbed his suit case.

He walked back and only one suit case! "Alex darling why only one?"

He smirked and said "don't you know spy's travel light?" Ian and John groaned.

"You said you quit!" John yelled at Alex.

" I'm gunna go for a walk" the door slammed shut, "John your parental instincts suck! You just met the boy ! Treat him as if he will run away. Be overly protective, aannddd..." Ian carried out the word.

"and be nice"  
(AN: Hey this is the longest chapter yet! and on my other stories i will make it more detailed. And thanks to the ones who told me)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 of Alex Rider I Knew

Alex had run all around Dulwich to get rid of the horrible feelings he was feeling towards his family. 'Why? Why did they not take me back?' he thought over and over again. He was at least happy to see his uncle again but what upset him was why he didn't tell him he was a spy.

He had stopped at the near corner store when his cell rang. "Rider "he answered.

Ian's P.O.V.

I hear the mobile get picked up.

"Alex I am so sorry please come home please" I beg which is so not like me. "John made sure that he already does not like me why?" the tone in his voice is like he is about to cry and I hate it when Alex cries. I hear a deep sigh and a voice speak but not Al's. "Dude are ya gonna have ice-cream?" the rude man asked.

"Na. I will come home" then the mobile in my hands went silent.

Helen's p.o.v

John had gotten mad at Alex as soon as he had come not even 3 minutes well maybe more. After the fight happened Ian had gone on the mobile emditly and had to wait 20 seconds before the person he called answered.

"Alex is coming home!" he exclaimed and hugged his older brother.


End file.
